The Rise Of A Champion
by Shiv740
Summary: This is the Story of Christopher, A Pokémon Trainer born in Jubilife City with the ability to understand Pokémon speech. Join him on his quest to become strong and learn about himself. But just when he thinks he knows everything, He learns a part of himself he never knew existed. I probably could have done better with the Summary, but whatever. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise Of A Champion

 _ **Hello everyone, I have finally decided to release my story about my OC trainer Chris. I know it is funny how my character in TSOM has the same name, but I actually created this trainer before that. He is a very skilled trainer with a gift. He is capable of speaking to Pokémon, he has stated many times that it is a curse sometimes instead. Well here I go giving away too much in the intro again. Here is the first chapter.**_

 **Chapter 1 Part 1**

It was a quiet day in Jubilife City, a small boy was outside playing with a Buizel and Riolu. They were sitting there laughing and just enjoying life. He couldn't be any happier, meanwhile, two adults were watching the three play.

"You were right Richard, that Buizel and Riolu were just what our little Chris needed. I've never seen him more happy in my life." The lady said with a happy expression.

"I know, that boy has the potential to go far when he gets old. I can't wait to see what he becomes." The man now known as Richard responded excitingly.

"Honey, he's only four. Don't rush our son's youth away now. Let's enjoy it while it lasts." Chris's mother cried.

His father didn't say anything else, he just stood there watching his son play and have fun. He was happy for everything he had been given. A wonderful life, a child, and everything he could ever ask for.

Of course, at this time, little Chris knew nothing of what his life would soon hold. He was the son of a very successful businessman. Some day he would be expected to follow in his father's footsteps. If only he knew what journey awaited him in the future. For now, only time will tell.

For now, the child innocently plays with his friends, but tomorrow will always remain a mystery.

 **End of chapter 1 Part 1**

 _ **This part of chapter one is short because it is only a trailer for the story. The actual story won't be available for another few weeks. I hope you enjoy it when I actually bring it to life. Until then you will just have to read this and wait.**_

 _ **Do not tell me it stinks; I was never the best at intro chapters. My specialty is after the introduction, the body paragraphs. Although, if you want to give me some input, that's surely up to you.**_

 _ **Also, I know it's funny that he has a Buizel and Riolu. That wasn't a random event. I love Buizel's, Riolu's, Lucario's, And Dewott's. I will say this, the two evolve so yeah.**_

 _ **Enjoy, and thank you all.**_

 _ **Shiv740**_


	2. Chapter 2

The rise of a Champion Chapter 1, part 2

 _ **I just want to let you all know that this is the only time that I will ever break a chapter into two parts. It will never happen again, so there. Furthermore, this story was long overdue for an update. So without further interruption, here you go….**_

Six years and come and gone since the day little Chris had received that Buizel and Riolu. He was now ten years old and eager to start his journey in the Pokémon World. A journey his father, has been against since day one. He gave his son those Pokémon with the intention Chris would grow out of the idea of exploring the world and settle down like he did.

"I never should have gotten him those Pokémon. Now he wants to go on some ridiculous adventure around the region!" he shouted in frustration.

"And that's exactly what he is going to do Richard. You need to accept that Chris is into the whole business professional life. And besides, he's ten, maybe he'll give it up when he's old enough and run your business like you want him to." His wife, and the mother of Chris, responded.

"Maybe you're right, maybe he'll realize it's stupid and come bac where he belongs. And what harm is there in letting him have some fun before committing his life to business and success." Richard continued.

"Well, I guess that's as close as I'm getting to a yes out of you, I'll go let him know." She said before kissing him and walking away.

When she went over to Chris, he was talking to his Pokémon again, almost as if he understood exactly what they were saying. Richard was always too caught up in work to notice, and she never really brought it up to him before. She had heard of people doing this before, but it was rare. She would just ignore it and just assume he was pretending. When she entered his room, Chris and the two Pokémon smiled at her.

"Christopher, I have great news, your father said you can be a trainer." She said.

Chris yelled in excitement before running up to his mother and hugging her. She watched as he then ran over and hugged Buizel and Riolu. The three of them just looked so happy together, almost as if they were always meant to be. His mother smiled before Chris and his friends ran past her to leave.

"I have to tell Andrew and Noah; they'll be so happy that we all get to be trainers." Chris shouted in joy.

His Mother just stood in the doorway, he was becoming more mature each day, and there was nothing she could do about it. Soon, he would leave on his journey, and the house would be a little emptier. But even then, she still couldn't be happier.

It would only be a few days before Chris would leave and be on his way in an attempt to because the best. The journey would be hard and treacherous, but it was all right, because he had the two best friends to be by his side the entire way.

One week had passed since Chris found out he would be allowed to go on his journey. Today was the day he would be departing. He had been spending the week getting everything he needed for the road. He mothers had bought him some new clothes and a large scarf. He'd definitely need it for when he got to snow point city

Chris was waiting by the door to say his goodbyes to his parents. His father came around the corner and hugged his son, telling him to be careful and to always keep faith in himself and in his Pokémon. It was now his Mothers turn, without any notice, she grabbed Chris in the biggest hug ever, Chris squirmed out of his mother's grasp and dusted himself off. He was ready to set off when his father stopped him once more.

"Before you go off on your journey, you'll need to make it official." He said as he pulled out two poke balls.

Chris smiled and took them from his father, he then walked outside onto the porch where Buizel and Riolu were waiting. They smiled when they saw Chris, he came up to them and showed the balls in his hands. The two Pokémon nodded before they both touched the poke balls and were successfully captured. Chris smiled before letting the two out, the three hugged one another before beginning their journey together. The Three started east towards oreburgh city where they would be taking on Roark and his gym. As long as Chris had Buizel and Riolu, he felt as if he could take on the world. If only he knew what the world had in store for him. Though the Future is as it always is, forever a mystery.

End

 _ **So, I know this is short, but it was intended to be attached to the pervious part I already released. So just imagine these two parts together and don't worry, there will be more. I'm a very busy person, so chapters take a little longer to update. This isn't a priority story so the updates aren't as frequent.**_

 _ **I wanted this to be better, oh well, I'll just have to work better on the next one. Anyway, Fav and Review.**_

 _ **Shiv740**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 _ **Well, here we go with the next chapter of this story. I would have had this up a week ago, but My computer deleted it for some reason. I got so mad about it that I decided to drop it for a while and come back to it later. Well, one week later, and here you are.**_

 _ **The Deadline is stuck at Chapter one because I'm having a writer's block on it. No one has wanted their OC as the Villain, so I have to draft a few names for it. So until then, the story is temporarily paused, sorry.**_

 _ **I'm going to stop talking and just the story started now.**_

 __Chris had been walking for what seemed like hours. He had managed to capture a Starly that had attacked him. Since then, however, things had been quite uneventful. He finally had arrived outside of the city entrance, he decided to wait until tomorrow to challenge Roark, as he was tired from all the walking.

Chris headed into a local Pokémon friendly hotel close to the gym. He used some of the money his parents had given him to rent a nice room for the night. When he got inside the room, it was quite the decent sized room with a king sized bed. Chris released Buizel and Rilou before jumping on the bed, quickly starting to fall asleep. The two Pokémon, without even asking, jumped on the other side of the bed and made themselves comfortable. Chris let out a small chuckle, the two weren't really supposed to be on the bed, but there wasn't any point in arguing over it. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into a deep slumber, not even worrying about getting under the covers.

When Chris woke up the next morning, he got up and stretched before stepping out onto the balcony. He looked around the city, everyone was happily going about their day without a single worry in the world. Chris sighed while gazing into the environment, he had a very big day today. He would be competing to get his first badge; his resolve would be tested to the very limit. He wanted nothing more than to win, but Roark was a Gym leader. His father had told him all about Gym leaders when he was younger. They were some of the best trainers that test your skill and the power of your Pokémon, if he was going to win, he had better give it everything he's got.

Chris went back inside to see Buizel and Riolu awake and moving about the hotel room, they smiled when they saw him. Chris walked over and hugged them before getting some food out of his bag for them. He then sat down at the table and began to think about strategies, he wasn't hungry, so this seemed like the best alternate option. Buizel and Riolu saw this and frowned, Chris saw their stress and Spoke to them.

"I'm all right guys, I'm just thinking about our upcoming battle today." Chris said, Buizel and Riolu smiled at the response and resume eating.

When the two were finished, they got up and sat on the bed, facing Chris. Chris walked over and sat between the two, he wanted them to know he would always be there for them.

"If we are going to win today, we need to give it our all. Roark is a Gym leader, he has probably seen everything, and you know he is going to be tough." Chris spoke.

The two assured him that they were ready for anything, before the three headed out the door, straight for the gym. While heading to the Gym, Chris couldn't stop thinking about something, he continued to occasionally understand what his Pokémon were saying. It wasn't all the time, but he could sometimes here a few jumbled words and such. He never brought it up to anybody because he didn't want people thinking he was a freak. Buizel and Riolu had noticed, but didn't really seem bothered by it.

After walking for five minutes, they had arrived. Roark was outside, waiting eagerly for a trainer to battle. He smiled when he saw Chris. He walked over an introduced himself to the young trainer.

"Hello, my name is Roark, I'm the Gym leader here. I favor the superior Rock type, and I'm always eager for battle." He spoke.

"My names Chris, I want to be a Pokémon master." Chris smiled as he spoke.

"Well Chris, why don't we go inside and get this battle going?" Roark suggested as he walked inside.

Chris nodded and followed him inside. The Gym was quite large, and the battlefield was definitely made for Rock and ground types. Chris only had two Pokémon that stood an honest chance here, if they fainted, he would have no hope. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but he'd have to put all the weight on Buizel and Riolu.

When Chris walked inside, he looked at Buizel and Riolu, they looked nervous, but ready to battle.

"Guys, we are going in on a disadvantage here. Starly isn't going to be much help here, so everything falls on you guys." Chris spoke.

The two nodded and signified they were ready for battle. Chris was finally going to prove his worth, her and now.

Roark was already standing in his position, ready to begin. Chris had finally taken his position, and the ref took his place. Chris was nervous, this was going to take everything he has.

"The battle between Roark the Gym leader and the challenger Chris will now begin. Both trainers will each use three Pokémon each, with only the challenger allowed to switch Pokémon. The battle will be over when one side is out of available Pokémon." The ref signaled for the battle to start.

Roark laughed before sending out his first Pokémon, a Geodude. Chris decided he would start this off with Buizel. Roark looked at the young trainer with a smile, Chris might have had the type advantage, but Roark is no fool, he's a gym leader.

"Let's get this going, Geodude use tackle." Roark commanded.

Chris ordered Buizel to dodge, which Buizel managed to do easily.

"That Buizel is fast, but it will take more than that to beat me, Geodude use Rollout." Roark shouted.

"I don't think so, Buizel dodge and use water gun." Chris shouted in response.

Buizel stood still just before the attack would hit, before getting out of the way and slamming the Rock type with a powerful water gun. Geodude was stunned, but barely managed to recover. Roark looked surprised, this rookie trainer battled almost as if he was experienced.

"My Buizel is a lot more than just fast, he's powerful, and doesn't intend to lose to anyone. Not even you, Buizel finish this with another Water gun." Chris ordered buizel.

Buizel launched another water gun towards Geodude, Roark ordered Geodude to use Rock throw on the water gun. When the attack hit, it exploded into rubble, causing Geodude to become stunned. When he recovered, Buizel was right on top of him and slammed into him with an Aqua jet. Geodude was sent flying back towards Roark, completely out cold.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Buizel wins!" The Ref announced.

"So, that was a pretty impressive strategy for a rookie trainer. How long did it take you to come up with that?" Roark asked, impressed with Chris.

"I spent the entire night planning on this moment, I figured you favored rock types, so I made a strategy focusing on that one type." Chris answered, proud of his intelligence.

"Well, let's see how well you do against my Onix, Shall we?" Roark said before summoning Onix onto the field.

"Buizel, do you want to take a break and let Riolu handle this?" Chris asked, Buizel nodded and ran back over to him.

Riolu stepped forward onto the battlefield, staring at his much larger opponent, this was going to be a hard battle.

"Onix, get this started with Screech." Roark ordered.

"Riolu, dodge that now and used Force palm." Chris commanded.

Riolu managed to avoid the screech and connect the force palm. But it didn't seem to face Onix much at all. Chris and Riolu gasped, how could a super effective attack not even faze this rock type.

"It's going to take more than just that to beat me Chris, my Onix won't be fainted by that attack. Now, use wrap." Roark commented, before ordering his next attack.

The wrap attack hit, Riolu was desperately trying to escape the attack, but to no avail. He was in serious pain and couldn't escape. Roark ordered Onix to toss Riolu as far and hard as he can. Chris panicked and returned Riolu to its poke ball, then let it out next to him once more.

"A wise idea to pull out in a bad situation Chris, now call out your next Pokémon." Roark ordered.

Chris ordered Buizel to take over once again, the small sea weasel responded by jumping back into battle while Chris leaned down to check on Riolu, who was already standing and cheering his friend on.

Chris sighed and faced his opponent, he was right, this battle was going to be difficult. But no matter what, He will never give in.

End of Chapter 2

 _ **Well, I do believe Chapter sucks, I wanted to finish the battle in one chapter, but I couldn't due to the same reason I always run out of time. I appreciate the support I'm getting from people who read my stories and understand that I'm going through some troubling times right now.**_

 _ **I apologize if the quality is not the best, but do not fret. If and when things get better, I may try to redo all of these chapters when I get the chance to. Thank you for the support and understanding.**_

 _ **And can someone answer this for me in the Reviews or PM's, is Pokeball one or two words. I know that's a stupid question, but it's a valid question.**_

 _ **Shiv740**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 _ **So I was going over the previous chapter and noticed some mistakes that were worthy enough for me to go ahead and redo this chapter. I also realized that I said Eterna was the next city, but the next city should have been Floaroma Town.**_

 _ **I thank you for the support and happily give you the Redo of this chapter.**_

 __"Buizel, use water gun!" Chris commanded Buizel as the battle continued.

The attack hit the Onix, finally appearing to affect the Large rock type. Roark ordered his Pokémon to use Rock throw, Chris, however, expected the attack and had Buizel dodge and counter with yet another water gun.

Chris knew that if he wanted to be Onix, he'd have to rely on distance moves. But that only left Water gun and Sonic Boom. If Chris wanted to succeed, he'd have to pull every string. Roark ordered Onix to attack with Screech, but Chris was ready this time.

"Buizel, use Water gun on the ground and get up in the air." Chris ordered.

Buizel nodded and attacked the ground, the Screech attack tore through rocks before dissipating. Onix looked up and Saw Buizel coming down fast. Chris threw away his distance attack strategy and ordered Buizel to use Aqua jet. Roark ordered another Screech but it was too late, Onix had zero time before the Buizel collided head on.

Onix collapsed onto the field, Chris ordered one more Water gun, which struck Onix and exploded in a small cloud of smoke. Onix was finally down for the count.

"Onix is unable to continue, Buizel is the victor!" The Announcer shouted.

Buizel slowly walked back towards Chris and hugged him. He was starting to weaken and certainly couldn't go on much longer.

"You did great buddy, but why don't you take a break for a while." Chris told him, before standing back up to face Roark.

"You've done well so far, but it's time for you to meet my best Pokémon, Cranidos, come on out for battle!" Roark shouted, throwing his Pokeball up in the air to reveal His next Pokémon.

The final battle was about to begin, Chris called Riolu back onto the battlefield and stared at Roark's Cranidos. It sure looked stronger than his previous two, but he was sure it had to have its weakness, he'd just have to find it.

"My last Pokémon won't be so easy to be, even with the type advantage. I hope you're ready for this, because It's time to begin." Roark said before nodding to the announcer.

The announcer ordered for the battle to continue and so it did. Roark ordered Cranidos to use head butt as his first attack, which Riolu barely managed to dodge.

"That Cranidos of yours is pretty fast, but we are definitely faster, Riolu, use Force palm!" Chris shouted to Riolu.

Riolu lunged at Cranidos, barely hitting the Rock type. The attack still managed to make him Flinch, but not much in the way of damage. Roark then ordered a Zen head butt attack, which Riolu again managed to barely dodge.

The battle had been going for a few minutes, but the only damage done was a small mark by Riolu's Force palm. Both Pokémon were fast, but Riolu, being Smaller and lighter, definitely had the advantage.

Chris watched as Roark commanded his next move, Take down. Chris ordered Riolu to use Quick attack to avoid the hit, Riolu did and Cranidos collided with another rock, taking Recoil damage as well. If Riolu continue to do that, he could tire Cranidos out and win the battle. Riolu got close and ordered his next attack. He commanded Riolu to use Force palm, the quick attack gave him the advantage and left Cranidos no time to defend himself.

The Rock type was sent back quite a distance, but managed to get up. Chris wasn't surprised at all; it was going to take more than one Force Palm to take him out.

"Good job taking advantage of that Quick Attack Chris, but you're going to have to try harder than that." Roark spoke, before ordering a Head Butt attack.

Chris ordered Riolu to use Force Palm again, the two attacks collided and neither side was giving an inch. The two Pokémon kept pushing until they were both sent backwards. Cranidos managed to stop quickly, whereas, the lighter Riolu kept going and slid into a rock. Roark ordered his Cranidos to attack again, but Cranidos didn't move an inch, he was paralyzed.

"Riolu, finish this with another Force Palm!" Chris shouted.

Riolu charged forward and landed the attack straight on the Pokémon's head, Riolu quickly rushed back in front of Chris to see his progress. Somehow, Cranidos struggled to his feet and smirked at Riolu, before collapsing to the ground, out cold.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, Riolu is the winner which means Chris is the victor!" The announcer shouted, shocked at the battle that had happened before him.

Roark watched as Riolu and Buizel hugged Chris and laughed. He couldn't believe that he had been beaten so badly, he had never been beaten three to zero is so long. This trainer had more potential than he actually thought.

Chris kneeled down and could only hug the two Pokémon, he had won his first badge and was one step closer to becoming a Pokémon Champion. He knew these two would always be by his side no matter what. he saw them as more than just Pokémon, the two were more than just friends, over the years they had become Family.

Upon the end of the battle, the two headed outside of the Gym to congratulate Chris and present him with his first badge ever. Roark usually would be disappointed at this embarrassing defeat, but he couldn't be happier.

"Chris, you proved to me that you have amazing talent and the potential to become great. I'm very happy to give you your first ever gym badge. I hope to see you again at the top, goodbye Christopher." Roark said before heading off towards the Pokémon center.

Chris smiled as he looked down at his newly acquired Coal badge, he then looked down and saw Buizel and Riolu looking up at him smiling.

"We did it guys, we got our first badge, and we're one step closer to becoming the best." Chris spoke cheerfully.

Buizel and Riolu jumped and hugged Chris, knocking him over. Chris laughed and managed to sit up next to the two, holding them close.

"I don't think I ever told you guys this, but you two are more than just my Pokémon, more than friends, your like Family to me." He spoke softly to the two.

Buizel and Riolu smiled and hugged Chris even more, happy to hear what Chris truly thought about them. Chris returned the hug for a while before breaking off and looking up to the sky.

"So, I guess we should head to the next gym, problem is, I don't where to go from here." Chris complained.

"Why don't you head up to Floaroma Town, there's no gym, but some good food up there." Chris heard a familiar voice say behind him.

He turned around and saw his Friend Noah standing behind him, Smiling. Buizel and Riolu went up to him and greeted him, followed by Chris.

"Noah, what are you doing all the way out here?" Chris asked him.

"You didn't hear, I got my very first Pokémon Yesterday, now I'm going to become the strongest trainer alive, and definitely be better than you." He mocked.

"Oh really, then how about when I heal my Pokémon, we find out if those claims are real." Chris suggested, Noah Gasping at the suggestion.

"Uh, I'm going to have to say no, there's no way I can beat you now. Maybe when I'm stronger I'll kick your butt." He joked.

They both laughed as Noah said goodbye and walked off. Chris sighed and leaned down to Buizel and Riolu's height.

"Well, let's head over to the Pokémon center and Get you guys all better." Chris said, petting the two on the head.

The Two smiled and followed Chris closely all the way to the Pokémon center. Chris handed his Pokémon off to Nurse Joy and went into the Café to get something to eat. He ate and Watched the TV for about an hour until Nurse Joy told him that his Pokémon were ready.

"They didn't need much, just something to get their energy back up. On your way out of town, I suggest you go and buy some Potions or something." She told him.

He nodded and thanked her before letting Buizel and Riolu out and headed out the door.

"You guys ready to head out, it's a long way to the next town." He asked them.

He could have sworn he heard them say yes, but he shook his head and just figured he was hearing things. Chris and his Pokémon started towards the City entrance, stopping to get supplies at the Mart first, before heading out on another day of an exciting journey.

End of Chapter 3

 _ **Well, this still isn't where I'd like to be, but compared to the previous version, I can honestly say it's a good improvement. Before you ask, yes, the beginning is the same as the original. But I went through and fixed the error's and extended the ending. I still feel like I could have done better, but maybe I'm just doubting myself. I want to hear your opinion, if you like this chapter tell me so. I want to know where I can improve.**_

 _ **Do not leave inappropriate Comments on this or any of my stories. I will not tolerate this and it is completely unacceptable. You can be honest with my work, but I have no interest in jerks. Anyway, expect the next chapter of this sometime this week, maybe even today.**_

 _ **Shiv740**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 _ **Hello, I'm back again with the next chapter of this story. I wanted to thank you all once more for your continued support and that I will continue to pour out the chapters as soon as possible. I've pretty much ran out of things to say and can't think of important updates, so here is the next chapter.**_

It would take Chris quite a while to get to Floaroma Town, so he decided he would stay at his house and head up the following day. On his way home, he ran into a trainer who wanted to battle. But he wasn't very strong and Chris defeated him easily with Starly and Riolu, the two didn't even have to work hard. The kid had stormed off in anger before Chris could even speak to him, so Chris shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

The rest of the way home was completely boring and uneventful. He had arrived and walked up the steps, but he wasn't really excited to be home. He knew the minute he was inside, they would try to talk him out of being a trainer, but he wouldn't let it get to him as he sighed and knocked on the door. There was a pause before the door came open and Chris came face to face with his Mother. She smiled and grabbed him in a very large hug before letting him get inside.

"Chris, what are you doing back here, I thought you were off on your journey?" She asked him.

"I still am mom, but I have to head up to Floaroma Town, and I'm not going to travel there in the dark." Chris responded, heading into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Chris turned around when he heard the someone else come into the kitchen. When he did, he saw his father walk in and smile at him.

"Chris, what are you doing her. Don't you have training to do or something, and where is Buizel and Riolu?" His father asked him.

Chris immediately started panicking, he hadn't noticed the two Pokémon were no longer behind him. He quickly ran outside and was relieved to see the two playing in the front yard. He sighed in relief and went back inside the house to see his father looking at him confused.

"I didn't notice they weren't behind me, and I'm resting here so I can head back out tomorrow." Chris said. Answering both of his dad's questions at once.

"Ok, first of all, you should always know where your Pokémon are at all times. They are your Pokémon and they are your responsibility." His father scolded him.

"I'm sorry dad, I should have watched them, I just wanted to get inside and rest and I forgot the most important part, my Pokémon." Chris spoke with his head down.

His father looked down at his son before lightening up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Chris, you made a mistake and you owned up to it, I'm proud of you. And I wanted to let you know that you can always come home whenever you want to. Now go upstairs and rest, I'll watch Buizel and Riolu." He comforted Chris, before hugging him and heading outside to join his wife.

Chris smiled at his father and watched him head outside, before walking upstairs to rest. He almost fell running up the stairs and straight into his room, flopping down on his bed. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, completely forgetting the events of the last few days.

Outside, Chris's parents were outside watching the young Pokémon rolling around in the grass, laughing. His mother smiled and looked towards her husband.

"I know what you're thinking, but it won't work. No amount of convincing is going to change that boy's mind." He stated.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it. I just want him to stay home, the world out there is dangerous and I don't want him getting hurt." She responded, slightly depressed.

"I understand that, but he's got his Pokémon to protect him. We can't hold onto him forever. I just want him to come back and learn to run a business like me." He complained

Ever since Chris was born, he always wanted Chris to be just like him. But Chris never wanted any of that. His father was gone so much and the two of them almost never bonded say for the occasional Vacation he'd go on. Chris didn't want to be stuck in suits traveling the world and never watching his own family someday. Ever since he could remember, he wanted nothing else but to become Pokémon master, much to the dismay of his father. For the next few years growing up with two Pokémon by his side, there was nothing that would change his mind, and his father knew it.

"It's getting late, why don't we go inside and make something for dinner." She suggested, signaling Buizel and Riolu.

The two got up and went inside the house, heading straight upstairs. Chris's mother laughed knowing very well Chris wasn't going to be napping much longer, before heading into the kitchen to make something for dinner.

Chris was sound asleep when he felt something heavy on top of him, he didn't know what it was, but it certainly wasn't comfortable. His eyes shot open when it licked his face and snickered. He couldn't see right away, but eventually he made it out to be Buizel. He laughed and managed to get the Sea Weasel off of him.

"You think you're so funny don't you Buizel." Chris joked around.

"Yes, I do" Chris heard in response.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could have sworn he just heard his Pokémon talk. He shrugged it off and got out of bed, after all, the last thing he needs is his parents thinking he's crazy.

Chris went downstairs to see his mother cooking a roast in the oven, she smiled when she saw him looking like a mess. She missed seeing him like this, she wished she could keep him young and in the house forever.

"I'm making your favorite for dinner, I hope you didn't fill up on junk food again." She joked around with him.

"No mom, I didn't eat anything before dinner." Chris sighed, rolling his eyes.

He went into the living room and saw his father watching the news. Chris sat down next to his father and decided he'd watch it to.

There was a woman looking like she was about forty talking about an incident of a Pokémon attack in the city. Chris looked at the screen in horror, how could a Pokémon ever attack someone, from what he had seen they looked so nice and friendly. He then started to worry that it could be him killed by a Pokémon, or Buizel and Riolu.

His father immediately changed the channel to the trainer network as soon as they were going to show pictures. He grabbed his son and pulled him close, trying his best to comfort the young child the best he can.

"It's alright Chris, that's not going to happen to you or us. It rare and besides, you have your Pokémon protecting you" He whispered to Chris Comfortingly.

Just as Chris was starting to calm down, they heard Buizel and Riolu coming down the stairs. Chris's smile disappeared quickly when Buizel tripped and fell down the steps. Chris shouted in horror before running to the steps and holding Buizel closely.

"Buizel! Mom Dad, do something please!" Chris cried out to his parents who ran over to help, along with Riolu.

"It'll be ok, we need to get him to the Pokémon center, he's a Pokémon so he should be fine, but if it makes you feel better, we can go and make sure." His father told him.

It took a moment, but Buizel managed to recover himself and stood back up on his own feet, reassuring his trainer he is ok. Chris was happy to see him standing, but couldn't stop crying and only held him tighter.

"Buizel, don't scare me like that. Your family to me, if anything happened to you, I'd never be the same." Chris cried.

Buizel hugged Chris back, but continued to try to calm him down.

"Chris, he's ok, thank goodness he didn't hit his head. Pokémon were built to take hits, that fall is nothing to him. Now stop crying, ok, you don't want to make them upset. They react to your emotions you know." His father told him.

Chris looked at his Pokémon and saw how upset they were just because he was. His father was right, Buizel and Riolu love him, and when something affects him, it affects them too. He managed to stop crying and let out a small smile. He felt even happier when the two smiled back at him. He hugged them both and told them he was sorry for upsetting them. He told his parents he was going to go back upstairs until dinner and headed on up, the two Pokémon right behind him.

One hour later, Chris came back down for dinner, before going right back upstairs afterwards. Ever since what happened, he had been distancing himself from talking. He hadn't even said anything to Buizel or Riolu, and he wouldn't until later that night before going to bed. He looked to his right and saw the two Pokémon laying down on the special bed his parents had bought for them.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for making you so upset earlier today. It's just that you mean everything to me, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Your part of my family, and I'm nothing without you." He spoke quietly.

The two Pokémon shot up and jumped in his bed, latching onto him and trying to get as close as possible. Chris laughed and hugged them back, they did eventually let him breathe and went back down on their bed. He laughed one more time before saying goodnight. Tomorrow he would say goodbye to his parents once again, before heading away to continue his journey once again.

 _ **End of chapter 4**_

 _ **Well, this wasn't the best chapter. I know I say this all the time, but I just can't ever be happy with my own writing. I wanted to go into more detail about Chris's father, so I may just actually do a flash back at some point. His father wasn't involved with his life much, so now that he is retiring soon, he is trying to make up for that time. Or is he only doing it for ulterior motives.**_

 _ **You'll just have to wait until chapter 5, which will be about 2000 words and be out anytime this week. Thank you for reading my stories and I would like feedback, not inappropriate insults or Flames.**_

 _ **Shiv740**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 _ **Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story. I apologize for the slow updates, but I just Started a new job and it has been quite hard to keep up with updates. I promise I won't stop, but I hope you understand that there won't be as many as there was in July. Thank you for your continued support and here is chapter 5.**_

 __Chris woke up the next morning to have breakfast with his parents before getting ready to leave. They were disappointed to see him leave, but were still glad he was doing what made him happy. He was sitting on the porch watching Buizel and Riolu training out in the yard while his parents watched him from inside. Chris watched them for twenty minutes before deciding it was time to leave.

He went back inside and packed up and came back out to get his Pokémon. They ran back up on the porch, ready to get back on the road. His parent came outside to see him off, wishing he wouldn't go.

"You know, I'd really wish you wouldn't go, but if it's what you want, then I'm happy for you." His mother said sadly.

"Mom, it is what I want, it's what I've always wanted. And you don't need to worry, I've got Buizel and Riolu to protect me." He reassured her.

She let out a small smile before hugging him and going back inside. He would have done the same with his father, but he had already left for work. Chris was certainly disappointed, but not really surprised. His father was never really around ever when Chris needed him. He sighed and headed off towards the next town. He had gotten to the city entrance with Buizel and Riolu struggling to keep up.

He stopped to look around and let his Pokémon catch up. When they finally did, they looked up at him angrily.

"Sorry guys, I was getting to far ahead of myself, I'll slow down for you." He said laughing.

The three of them stood around to relax and catch their breath before taking off for the next city once more.

 _ **This is not the end of this chapter, I am going to re-release this as a full chapter as soon as possible. I just wanted to let you know that I am still here and will resume updates once again.**_

 _ **I'm just going to post the current story update predictions.**_

 _ **The story of me will start off the updates and will be out tonight or tomorrow, the re-released chapter will be out shortly after, and SSP and Am I Just your tool.**_

 _ **Thank you for your support and I apologize for my long pause, be back soon everybody.**_

 _ **Shiv740**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

 _ **So once again I was far too lazy to rerelease chapter 5, so I just decided to go ahead a do the rest in chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy it, please review so I know in what ways I can improve.**_

Chris had made a plan to travel quickly through Floaroma town and head straight to Eterna City. Unfortunately, his Pokémon had other ideas. It was starting to get late and they refused to continue travel any further. Chris, sighing in defeat, couldn't help but somewhat agree with them. It might be too dangerous to travel through Eterna Forrest this late at night.

Chris and his Pokémon went into a nearby inn that looked recently new. It was a little bit expensive but nothing he couldn't afford. Once he was shown his room, Chris flopped down onto the bed and started to fall asleep.

"I guess you guys were right, maybe we should rest before going on." Chris said, only half awake.

The three were asleep in moments completely forgetting about the entire day.

Chris woke up the next morning still feeling tired. He jumped out of bed and stretched, waking up Buizel and Riolu in the process.

"Well, I think it's time we get a move on." Chris said, still half asleep.

Buizel and Riolu smiled and moved towards the door. Chris opened it up and the three walked out of their room and into the main hall. The attendant at the counter smiled told them to be careful.

Chris and his Pokémon started heading towards Eterna Forrest without a care in the world.

The journey to Eterna Forrest wasn't very difficult. Just a few trainers who really weren't much of a challenge. Chris still hadn't really seen any Pokémon he thought were worth catching. So he decided to hurry up and get through as soon as possible.

After pushing through as quickly as possible, Chris had finally made it through the forest and was very close to the city. He turned around and saw Buizel and Riolu dragging along behind him.

"Hey, if you guys want to take a break for a while, I don't mind." Chris suggested, worried for his friends.

They both shook their heads in disagreement and motioned for him to continue forward. Chris sighed and turned around to begin walking, he looked up and noticed that it was getting late. If they continued forward they could make it to the city by night, but Chris was worried about travelling at night. His parents had always told him it wasn't a good idea, but what could he do, there really wasn't anywhere to camp out. He finally decided to continue to push forward and just sleep in when they arrived.

As they continued to push forward, Chris and his Pokémon had begun to feel uneasy. It felt as if everything was out to get them. Buizel and Riolu had gotten extremely close to the point where they almost were hitting him. This irritated him, but he couldn't blame them, this place was creepy at night. He had begun to think this was a bad idea when he heard someone yelling at him up ahead. He looked ahead of him and saw that it was two police officers, and they didn't look very happy.

"What in the world are you doing out this late kid, are you trying to get hurt?" The young officer on the left shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just want to get to Eterna City as soon as possible." Chris responded weakly, a mix of fear and fatigue in his voice.

"Well you aren't going to keep going by yourself, we'll take you their kid, come on." The second officer said in a calm voice.

Chris didn't know who these officers were, but he was too tired to care, and besides, Buizel and Riolu seem to trust them.

When they all were in the vehicle, the second officer who had been very calm spoke up.

"And Brian, a bit of advice, don't yell at kids." He scolded the officer, who's name apparently ws Brian.

"Why not, he was obviously up to no good, we should be questioning him, not letting him off the hook." Officer Brian said trying to defend himself.

"Would you just stop it; I seriously doubt this young kid was doing anything bad. It's older people you have to worry about." The kind officer responded.

"Whatever, I still think it's a bad idea." Brian mumbled in frustration.

The two police officers remained quiet for the rest of the ride. Chris didn't want to risk upsetting the guy again, so he kept his mouth shut. It was hard, considering the officer had just finished slandering him. He looked between the two of the men over and over again, they didn't seem interested in talking to each other at all. It made Chris wonder why these two were even partners. The kind officer looked back at the young trainer and looked concerned.

"You all right kid, you don't look so good back there?" He asked Chris.

Chris just nodded and kept his eyes focused between his two Pokémon who had fallen asleep.

"My name is Officer Davis; my partner here is officer Brian Jackson, What's yours?" He asked the trainer.

Chris finally sighed and looked towards the officer with a slight smile.

"My name is Christopher, I'm from Jubilife City sir. I'm going on a journey to be a Pokémon master." Chris responded kindly.

"Oh yeah, my nephew is doing the same thing, his name in Issac, he's already got three badges." Officer Davis smiled as he spoke.

"I only have one, but I'd have zero if it wasn't for the best Pokémon ever." Chris said as he hugged his Pokémon tightly.

Buizel and Riolu smiled and moved closer to Chris, happy at what their trainer was saying.

"You should be lucky to have such good Pokémon kid, especially a Riolu, their pretty hard to find." He stated.

"Yeah, how does a kid come across one, where did you get him from?" Officer Brian questioned the boy sarcastically.

Chris got angry at yet another insult and had begun to grit his teeth. Accusing him of stealing his Pokémon, he had heard enough.

"I didn't steal my Pokémon, there my best friends you jerk!" Chris shouted, surprised that he had just yelled at an adult.

Officer Jackson's eyes had widened at the sudden outburst from the young trainer. He had never been called anything from a kid before. Davis grabbed his arm and shook his head, trying to calm the other from saying something he'd regret.

"It's ok Chris, no one is accusing you of anything, look there's the Pokémon center. We'll drop you off there for the night and you can move on during the day when you're ready." Davis said is a quiet and calm voice.

Buizel and Riolu had woken up and grabbed onto Chris, desperately trying to calm their trainer down. Chris looked down and saw how much he was upsetting his Pokémon. He sat up and reassured his Pokémon and the two officers he was ok.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I just got really upset, I love my Pokémon like family, they mean everything to me." Chris apologized to everyone.

"Don't worry about it kid, I know you didn't mean anything by it." Davis said in his calm voice which had never left.

The police cruiser pulled up to the front entrance and stop directly in front of the door. Officer Davis got out and let Chris and his Pokémon out.

"Kid, if you need anything, feel free to come to the station and ask ok." He told Chris, patting him on the shoulder before heading towards his car.

Chris smiled and nodded before turning around and head into the Center. Nurse Joy was still at the counter. Chris had no idea what time it was, but it had to be late. Joy looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Hello there young man, what are you doing out this late?" She asked him.

"I was lost, somebody helped me get here, may I please get my Pokémon checked out?" Chris lied, he didn't really want to tell the truth.

"Of course I'll take care of your Pokémon, I have a room available you can have as well. I'll show you to it as soon as I get your Pokémon checked in. May I see your trainer card please." She answered in a friendly tone.

Chris pulled out his card and gave it to her. She scanned it before calling out her Chansey to take the two half asleep Pokémon to the back.

"Ok, if you could just follow me I'll be happy to take you to your room Christopher." She instructed as she read his card to find out his name, before giving it back to him

Chris didn't answer, but followed the nurse down the hall and to the right. She opened up the door and handed him the key before turning around and walking away with her kind hearted smile still there.

Chris walked into the room to see what it was like. It wasn't much to look at, it was quite small, the bed was centered in the room with nightstands on both sides of it, a modest television was sitting on an old stand and light red curtains covered the window. Chris sighed and dropped his bag before flopping down on the bed. It had been a long day of walking and battling, and then what happened at the end, it certainly felt good to be relaxing.

As he started to fall asleep, he thought about what he would do the next day. He had promised a day of relaxation, but could he really when his next Gym battle was coming up. He didn't know what he would face, but for now, he'll relax, and forget about tomorrow.

End of chapter 7

 _ **Oh my goodness, I'm back, isn't is surprising. I apologize everybody, I've been a little stressed out lately and things have been crazy. I didn't really have much motivation and felt like doing nothing.**_

 _ **But that was the past, this is the present. I am a new person and the motivation has returned. I still feel this chapter and story need improvement, but I decided I'll improve after this chapter since it was halfway down.**_

 _ **If you think this chapter is good or the whole story is well, let me know. Maybe it's just me doubting myself. Anyway, updates will be coming out when they are ready, until next time.**_

 _ **Shiv740**_


End file.
